Thanks to You(all time low fanfic)
by Alltimewh0re
Summary: Tianna moves to Baltimore only to be introduced to the boy that will change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

*Tianna's POV*

I opened my eyes as a wave of dread washed over me. Today was the day I was moving. My dad had gotten a job offer in Baltimore and he took it; so we packed our bags and moved from a small town in North Carolina to big city Baltimore.

Rolling onto my stomach I reached over to my night stand checking my phone. The screen revealed one missed call. Unlocking my phone, I checked to see that Cassadee had called. Pushing my white sheets aside I walked to my closet and picked out today's outfit, black skinny jeans and a silk, no-sleeve button down shirt with lace down the back. I walked to the bathroom while ringing Cass.

"Hello?" Cass answered

"Hey Cass!" I said

"T! So glad to hear from you! Don't forget be at my house by 3, I have a surprise!" She said all in one breath and before I could get a word in she hung up.

I plugged in my curling iron and started to work at my blonde hair. After I did my hair I lined my green eyes with black eyeliner and put on some cherry lipgloss.

Back to the closet I chose some black stiletto heels. Happy with my choice I spun on my heel examining my room once more. The walls were painted a lime green, my floors were white carpet. I had white sheets and a green duvet with green pillows. Obviously I liked green.

Walking over to my dresser I examined the pictures of my friends I had here. I wasn't really going to miss anyone except my bestfriend cassadee but, she said she would visit as much as she can. I took down the pictures and put them in the nearest box. Sitting down on my bed I gave a sigh and closed my eyes. I imagined baltimore as being a fun place to hang with friends and possibly meet some cute boys. My mind wondered to what would happen when im gone; would my friends forget me? Of course they would i said to myself shaking the thought from my head. I got up to walk down stairs to see what my parents were doing, plus I was hungry. Walking down the stairs you could hear my heels clinking.

Sauntering into the kitchen I smiled at my parents giving each a kiss on the head and opening the fridge. I picked some yogurt to have. Looking at the clock I noticed it was 12 and I had three hours to burn. What to do, what to do?

"Tianna aren't you excited to be going to a new school?" My mom asked

"I'm not really happy nor sad, mom. I'm just whatever." I answered with a mouth full of strawberry yogurt.

She shook her head and looked towards my dad.

"Tianna, shouldn't you dress a little more casual?" My dad said with concern

"Nah, not in a casual mood" I replied

I got up from my seat and and waled around the house. I examined the silk curtains we had draped from the windows in the living room. I sat on the couch for the last time and ran my hands up and down the leather material. Reaching over, I grabbed the pilliow and tugged on the tasels that lined the pillow. I would miss this house so much, escpecially because we were getting all new furniture.

I decided to go to my room and sit there for a couple minutes. Skipping one step at a time I ran into my room and went to my computer. I logged onto facebook to be greeted by tons of goodbye, we'll miss you messages. I rolled my eyes thinking that they really all didnt care about me that much. The only person close to me was Cass, mainly because everyone else was fake. I decided to log off and head to Cassadee's to start the party.

~2 hours later~

I pulled up cassadees driveway in my car and rang the doorbell. I heard someone yell that it was open so I stepped in. The room was dark. All of a sudden the light flickered on and people yelled surprise in unison. It scared me shitless.

"Oh my god! Thank you guys!" I squealed half out of being scared and half out of being happy that they thought of surprising me. The place looked filled with many people from school.

I walked and talked with everyone. The music was blaring through the stereo and banners hung everywhere saying that everyone will miss me. I laughed at everyones jokes and recieved many goodbyes from people I barely even knew. They all looked at me and talked to me but none of them seemed genuinly sad that I was going. The only person that looked upset was cassadee.

After a while of partying Cassadee silenced everyone.

"It is now time to give Tianna her going away present!" She yelled, disappearing into another room momentarily, she came back with a present.

She skipped over to me handing me the box wrapped in silver paper with a blue bow on top. I carefully ripped the paper and opened the box. I stared at a scrapbook. I opened it; it contained memories and photos from everyone. Pictures of me and Cassadee from field day in third grade. My friends and I at my first concert; many pictures of Cass and I at parties laughing and dancing the night away.

"I love it! Thank you so much guys! I will miss all of you!" I said kind of lying because I would really only miss Cassadee. I went around the room giving out hugs to everyone. I went to cass and embraced her.

"I will visit as soon as I can and as many times as I can. Im going to miss you." Cass whispered in my ear. I heard her choke back a sob and that made me start to tear up. We pulled away and laughed at each other because we were both crying.

An hour later I had to go because our flight was leaving. This was really happening; I was leaving for Baltimore.

***Hey guys! my names Samantha and me and my friend Madison are going to cowrite this fanfiction! I hope you like it!***

** p.s. we are also posting this on wattpad**


	2. Chapter 2

Before we arrived at the airport I took a good look around; seeing everything that I ever knew. I saw everything that I wouldn't see anymore because we were moving thousands of miles away. I began to wander from our front yard to our backyard. I stopped when I saw our beautiful oak tree with a tire hanging from it. I used to swing on it everyday after school when I was little. But I was about to leave it behind; I would no longer be able to swing from it.

I stepped closer to it, I pushed the tire, and was about to sit on when I was interrupted by my mother telling me that we had to get ready to leave. I reluctantly followed her to the car.

We finally arrived at the airport a little while later. We went through security, which I hated, and gave them our luggage. We had about a half hour before our plane took off, so I decided to sit down and wait. I looked out the window and saw all planes. I zoned out while thinking about everything that was happening. When suddenly heard my parents telling me i was time to board the plane. My parents and I have been anxiously waiting for this moment for awhile now.

We showed our tickets to security and boarded the plane. I took a deep breathe tried to forget where I was going and what I was leaving behind.

I quickly found my seat in coach. My parents and I were not sitting together because has first class seats and I had coach seats.

I had three seats to choose from; the aisle, the middle, or the window seat. I chose to sit next to the window because I loved looking at the passing clouds when we were in the air.

People kept passing my row, filling in seats everywhere. I was looking out the window when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was; someone had sat next to me. He looked like he was about six foot two. He had blonde hair blue eyes and talked with a British accent. We began to talk and introduce ourselves. His name was Charles.

We talked about where we were coming from and why we were leaving. We had a lot in common. We exchanged numbers, to keep in touch when we landed. We quieted down when we heard the captain begin to speak.

As the captain finished going over the safety precautions, I knew it was time, we were leaving to go to Baltimore. It was really happening. We were lifted into the air as a tear escaped my eye. I was leaving behind everything that I always knew; my best friend, my house, my school, everything.

I saw someone giving everyone a bag of peanuts. And that's when I decided to listen to music. I pulled out my iPod, form my carry on bag. I had gotten my iPod for Christmas and ever since then it never left my side. I turned on my favorite song "If These Sheets Were States" by All Time Low, which was my favorite band.

I must have fell asleep because I was awoken by my Charles telling me that we were about to land. I couldn't wait to get of this plane, I felt like I have been on here forever. I needed to stretch my legs.

When we got home I went straight to my newly decorated room. The walls were silver, a metallic silver. I had a few posters of my favorite band, that I had to beg my parents to allow me to put them up. They hated the idea of me having band members on my walls. They just don't understand my love for them.

I sat on my new bed, that had a white wooden frame and back and white sheets. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. As my laptop was loading I plugged my iPod in and scrolled through some of the albums I had. I decided to put on All Time Low's "Don't Panic" album. I loved it. Their vocals were absolute perfection in it.

When my browser loaded I went on Twitter. I loved Twitter. I loved the people that I talked to that had the same interests as me. I loved that I could interact with my favorite band. I loved it all. I was always going on Twitter, which always got my parents mad.

The first thing I do when I get on Twitter is check my interactions. I saw that my best friend tweeted me to have a safe flight. As I responded to her, I began to think about how much I'm going to miss and how much I already DO miss her. She understood my so well. She knew just how to cheer me up. I'm going to miss having sleepovers and chatting and giggling in class. I was going to miss everything about having her so close to me.

After I responded to her, I began to see what was up with All Time Low. I went to each of the band members' profiles to see what I missed while I was on the plane. I went to Alex's first, then Zach's, then, Jack's, and then finally Rian's. I was scrolling through his recent tweets when I saw that he said he was in the Baltimore area.

"How cool would it be if I met him?!" I thought to myself while quickly snapping myself into reality because I knew that I would never meet him or anyone from the band for that matter.

I guess my best friend had seen Rian's tweet because she tweeted me saying that Rian was in Baltimore and how I needed to meet him. She was crazy if she even thought that I would be meet Rian.

I tried not to think to much about it because, to be honest, it kind of hurt knowing that I would never meet any of the members from All Time Low. I turned up the music, laid on my newly made bed, and chatted with my best friend. No matter what was happening my best friend could always make me feel better.

I must have been in my room awhile because my mother knocked on my door and asked if I was hungry. I told her I wasn't. Which was weird because I was always hungry. I loved food, but surprisingly I really wasn't hungry.

I continued to talk to my best friend while listening to music, when suddenly I heard my mother calling me from the kitchen. She probably wanted to make sure I still wasn't hungry. I told my best friend that I would be right back. I got off my bed, turned off my music, and went down stairs.

When I arrived down stairs, I went into the kitchen. The kitchen was painted green, not like a bright green, but like a light, pretty green. It was bigger than our old kitchen. I'm sure my dad will love to cook in it.

I was greeted by my parents. They told me someone as at the door asking for me. I was shocked and confused. "I had just moved here and knew no one. I hadn't made any friends, yet. I didn't even have a chance to introduce myself to our neighbors, how could someone want to see me?" I thought to myself.

I walked towards the front door, I slowly began to open it, scared as to what or who may be on the other side. Right before I opened the door, I remembered Charles. I then fully opened the door to reveal a tallish guy with brown hair and eyes. He had tattoos on his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi" I said my breath catching in my throat

"Hey! I saw you moving in next door and just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood! It should be great having someone my age around here!" He said with a smile. Damn, were his teeth white. I looked him up and down. He was wearing a blink-182 shirt and denim jeans. He blushed as he noticed me staring at him. His eyes even sparkled a little bit. Those eyes looked like fine wine. My mouth was wide open.

We stood in silence for a little while. I took this time to get my mind straight . I guess I had zoned out because I was interrupted by his voice.

"So um what's your name?" He asked looking down at his sneakers. Probably embarrassed.

"Oh um tianna" I replied back shaking the thoughts that this was all a dream and this wasn't real. I mean how is it possible.

"My names rian" he said extending his hand for me to shake it. I grabbed it instantly, maybe a little to eagerly because he laughed and said that I must have been excited to meet him.

I thought "way to blow it tianna now he knows you're a fan and he won't talk to you ever again." I had to stay calm and not go crazy. I didn't need to scare him away.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him, praying he would say yes. Hoping he didn't realize that I was an eager fan that had been dying to meet him and the rest of the band.

"Yeah, that would be great" he smiled at me; I smiled right back. He thought I was normal. I breathed a sigh of relief.

He entered the house and closed the door behind him. He rotated taking in the features of my house. The long staircase. Hallways filled with pictures and the wood floor we were standing on.

"Tianna! Who was at the-" my mom yelled walking towards the hallway rian and I were standing in. She cut off her sentence when she saw him standing next to me.

"Mmmm you look familiar." She said pursing her lips trying to think who the mystery boy was to her. She stood there tapping her tori burch brown flats for about two minutes.

"Well mrs...?" He said asking for a last name

"Oh sweetie just call me Linda" my mom replied. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well me and my pals are in a band and we have gained a lot of popularity over the past year. Maybe you've seen a picture of us somewhere." He stated. My body shoke. He's going to find out that I'm a fan oh my god he's never going to talk to me ever again. My mind was running a mile a minute.

"Oh! Tianna loves bands! You guys can talk about that!" My mom suggested. I gave her my "leave us be please" look and she backed away into the kitchen probably to cook dinner or pay some bills.

"Nice meeting you? What's your name again?" She wondered

"Rian." He replied

" well you're welcome to stay for dinner!" My mom shouted as she entered the kitchen.

He turned to face me and winked at me. I decided that I was finally hungry.

"Follow me to the basement rian" I told him waving my arms in the direction of the basement. He giggled and followed me.

We descended down the carpeted stairs and into the basement. We had our new furniture shipped so when we got here everything would be ready.

Our basement was painted red and in one corner we had a bar lined with an assortment of drinks. Our sitting area had two suede couches that faced a 75" TV. My feet were tickled by the white carpet underneath my feet. I walked over to the bar and pulled out two cokes throwing one to rian. I continued to walk to the mini fridge and grab a carton of ice cream, strawberry of course. I also grabbed two spoons to share.

We sat on the couch facing each other digging into the ice cream.

"So, rian what grade are you going into. If you are in high school" I questioned pretending to not know how old he was.

Laughing he said he was going to be a senior and that he was 18. He looked above my head at the pictures of me when I was a young kid. He chuckled at them and I playfully slapped him in the arm.

"What about you?" He questioned back

"Same as you. I'm going to be a senior but I will be 18 in about 4 months." Sucking back my breath waiting for a reaction.

"Aww you're so young!" He said ruffling my hair while laughing at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"GUYS COME UP FOR DINNER!" My mom shouted. I put the ice cream back and we hurried upstairs racing each other the the kitchen.

When we were done he wanted a tour of the house.

We were finished the tour upstairs and I was planning on not showing him my room. Mainly because I had all time low posters hanging everywhere. He stood in the guest room and rian had finished looking around in under a minute. I couldn't blame him it was nothing to look at. Just a few white walls, a mirror, a empty closet, and a bed with brown sheets.

We stepped into the hallway and he spotted the one room we hasn't been in, my room. He walked over and I stepped in front of him. He crossed his arms.

"Who's room is this?" He asked

"Mine" I said shyly suddenly becoming self conscience.

"Let me see! I want to know who you are! Rooms reflect personalitys ya know!" He smirked at me and picked me up and placed me behind him. His hand reached for the door handle and time slowed down. I was going to lose the first friend I made here. He's going to think I'm some stalker fan. The noise of the handle turning kept reverberating in my mind. The click of the door opening. The fast beating of my heart. I have concludes that he is going to hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rian turned the handle, to open the door, my heart fell to my stomach. 'What would he think of me? Will he think I'm weird? Will he hate me?' Thoughts filled my head. He turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

He entered and glanced at the walls. By now, I'm standing on the opposite side of the room, by the window. It was dead silent. Neither of us had the guts to say anything.. until finally, Rian broke the awkward silence by saying how cool my room was and how much he loved.

I was surprised, I mean my walls are covered with his face.

He sat on my bed and glanced around again. I got that awful feeling my stomach again. 'was he just being nice to me because we had just met and he didn't want to hurt my feelings?' I thought.

I slowly walked closer to the bed, until I finally sat down next to Rian. I could believe this was happening. I actually met Rian and I'm actually sitting next to him, in my room in MY house.

'So, you're fan? You like our music?' Rian asked. I nodded. He continued to ask my questions about how I found out about them, what my favorite song was, etc.

I wanted to tell Rian what him and the rest of the band had done for me, but I didn't want to annoy or bother him. I wanted to tell him exactly how much he meant to me and how much I truly loved him.

It was getting late and we were both yawning in exhaustion. We continued to talk through the yawns and dozed looks.

Then he said the one thing that I never wanted him to say, but I knew that he would have to eventually say. "It's getting late I better go.." he said apologetically. I frowned.

I knew before he had to go, I needed to tell him everything I ever wanted to because in a few minutes, he would leave my house, he would leave me, he would move on with his life, and I would never see him again. 'It's now or never' I thought.

He got up from my bed and started walking towards the door. He was about to open the door to leave to go down stairs.

I told him to wait that there was something that I wanted to tell him.

I got a similar feeling in my stomach; one like I had before. I took a deep breathe as he sat down next to me.

I looked into his eyes and just held his gaze for a few seconds. Then, I began "Rian, I need to tell you something". He got a worried look in his eyes.

I told him everything. Every single thing I have ever wanted to tell him, I told him. I told him everything that I have been through and how much he has done for me and how much I love him.

"thank you for everything, Rian. I love you." I said before he picked me up and put me on his lap and kissed the top of my head.


End file.
